Down the Rabbit Hole (REVISED)
by coffee whore
Summary: Three years after the fourth great shinobi war, life has quieted down in the hidden villages. But for Sakura Haruno, her life is about to turn completely upside down, and she doesn't know if she's going to be able to cope. Co-written with Sasyd!


Disclaimer: I think it's understood that I don't own Naruto . . .

Author Note(s): The title Down the Rabbit Hole is a phrase used when someone is venturing into the Unknown, for anyone who doesn't know what it means, I've been asked a few times. This story is not going to be posted on a schedual but we will try and post at least once a month.

Co-written with sasyd! Much love for you for all the days we spent brainstorming!

**Prologue:**

What Happened Before

o.O.o

With Naruto, Sasuke and Sai standing on end of the training grounds I stood on the other end. Glancing at each of my boys, I could see that none of them were prepared to make the first move to start Team Kakashi's favorite game Who Can Hit the Medic, because honestly . . . it only ends as which one gets knocked out first and pays for lunch.

Focusing on Naruto, I couldn't believe how much he had matured, especially after the war. It wasn't just his attitude either. Naruto had actually traded his familiar black and orange jumpsuit for a solid black one. It still has Uzu's insignia on the back- then again so does practically everything in Konoha. With a mesh shirt under his jacket, the only article of clothing he wore that was orange was the fabric to his forehead protect.

Naruto just wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't have at least some sort of orange on his person.

With his Sharingan activated, Sasuke watched Naruto and me carefully. Today he wore his usual training clothes consisting of a mesh shirt under a black sleeveless one -a small Uchiha fan embroidered just under the back of the raised collar- black shinobi pants and equally black shinobi sandals with shin guards. Kusanagi was held in its usual place at his lower back by a black belt similar to the purple one he wore when he first joined Orochimaru.

Only after the war did Sasuke come back home to Konoha, and though he wasn't readily welcomed by a majority of the village, all Team 7 cared for was finally being complete and happy. It took a lot of arguing, sake flasks, and smashed tables on Tsunade-shishou's part, but she managed to make a compromise with the village elders. Instead of executing Sasuke, he would have to live with the minimal amount of chakra associated with civilians for the first two years of his return, and by the time he turned twenty, he would have to start rebuilding the Uchiha Clan.

It had been rather amusing to see a majority of Konoha's female population in despair when Sasuke choose a kunoichi, not even in his first full year of return, by the name of Takanaka Amaya. Apparently they had met while he was under the snake Sannin's "tutelage".

Personally, I didn't have anything against Amaya. She seemed to take care of Sasuke pretty well, and didn't let him walk all over her; that was someone he truly needed in his life. In appearance, Amaya didn't have that sort of exotic beauty about her, but she was still rather beautiful in her own right. While short in height -a few centimeters shorter than my 161 self– she had midnight black tresses and honey brown eyes. Most of the time, Amaya was seen sporting a yukata over spandex shorts with fishnet shirts instead of what would be considered regular shinobi gear.

Now that I think about it, the only thing about Takanaka Amaya which made me nervous was her refusal to let anyone, and I mean anyone, watch her train; keeping her jutsus and fighting style secret. This even included Sasuke. On more than one occasion we invited her to join our Taijutsu Battle Royale spars, but Amaya insisted that she was fine sitting on the sidelines and watch.

From the boys' side I could hear them whispering amongst each other. "Ugly has zoned out again."

Clenching my fists together, I eyed Sai. Even after three years, the nickname he oh so graciously dubbed me hasn't disappeared, though much to everyone else's amusement neither has Naruto's. As for Sasuke, Sai didn't call him "Traitor-kun" anymore, just opted for Baka-kun instead. I guess my favorite nickname Sai has ever given out was to Amaya, because the second he seen her come through the village gates he had put on that creepy fake smile of his and called her "Hime".

I can remember the number of stomach muscles I had actually pulled because I had forcibly kept my laughter in. The smug look on Amaya's face hadn't help one bit of the pain I felt then. You see, after a few years of knowing the emotionally stunted ex-Ne member, I learned that the nicknames Sai choose for people were actually the exact opposite from what he really thought about them. Later when I explained this to Naruto the blonde man had crossed his arms, petulancy pouting, about why Sai didn't just tell them in the first place. What I didn't bother telling Naruto was how Sai had only started it after the multiple pain induced experiences we had issued out on the ink user after forming unbiased opinions on his own.

Though Sai's choice in wardrobe hasn't changed in the years he spent with Team Kakashi, having switched back to his one long sleeve, midriff shirt, black pants and sandals after the war, you could tell he has grown just as much as the rest of us. How? If you watch him carefully, you might catch a glimpse of a real, sincere smile when talking to one of us, or the slight wrinkle of his nose when Naruto claims everyone is going to Ichiraku for lunch.

"Sakura-chan?"

Pulled out of my thoughts I found the boys standing in front of me; a pair of cerulean eyes frowning with concern while two pairs of onyx weren't as obvious about it.

"Eh, sorry . . . I just got to thinking." Giving Naruto a small smile, he nodded his head in acceptance. It was relatively a norm for me to get sidetracked with my thoughts, but a quick glance at Sasuke and Sai was enough to know they didn't buy it. Both dark hair boys could see a fake smile a mile away. "Really, I'm fine."

Plopping down on the grass and stretching out, I crossed my legs at the ankles and twisted to the side enough so I was leaning on an elbow. It didn't take long for them join me, putting off our training session for the day.

"It's just hard to believe sometimes where we all are now." I glanced down, picking at a frayed thread from my gloves before looking back up to them. "I mean, you guys are ANBU! The elite of the elite! Naruto and Sai are Captains, and even though Sasuke is planning to step down from ANBU, he's doing it so he can focus on his upcoming nuptials with Amaya-san, start restoring the Uchiha Clan and reform Konoha's Military Police Corps." I grinned as I spotted a faint pink dusting across Sasuke's cheeks. "Heck! Even Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou have actually retired and are trying to live the quite life. It's seems so surreal after all that's happened."

"From what I have heard from Beautiful, you're doing just as well yourself." Sai said from his spot near my knees. I snorted at hearing "Beautiful". Oh, if Ino only knew. "You plan on taking the prerequisite to become a Jounin-sensei by teaching at the Academy for a year, right?"

Naruto shot up from his fully reclined position, the piece of grass he had been chewing on falling back to the ground from his slacked jaw shocked expression. "Really? Sakura-chan's going to become a sensei?" Shifting his gaze between Sai and me several times, Naruto ended up back on the ground laughing hysterically. "Wow! Konoha is going to be doomed all because of a group of Genin that can destroy buildings with a touch!"

Scowling, I picked up the closest, smallest rock and threw it at the laughing blonde. Having purposely aimed it so it would skim just past the tip of his nose, it disappeared by going through the tree next to him with a loud crack; effectively shutting Naruto up.

"Naruto you idiot! There is no way I would teach a Genin to use chakra to enhance their strength before they even know their own strengths, but trust me that if I ever do, they'll be practicing on you!"

The petrified blonde craned his neck to glance at tree with a hole in it then back to me. "Sa-Sakura-chan! That could have killed me if that hit!"

From his spot leaning against a tree, Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe, if Sakura wanted to kill you with a rock then it wouldn't be with a small one."

Naruto froze; choking out a slightly nervous chuckle as he sheepishly scratched his nose. It wasn't long before Sai and I realized what Sasuke was referring to, and it had us laughing at the memory. Naruto, the poor unfortunate idiot, made the mistake of listening to Sai by asking if I was on my period. I can't fault either of them now for their wondering, because honestly . . . I had been rather bitchy at the time. My usual shift of thirty-six hours had extended to seventy-two hours when a team of ANBU was rushed in just as I was about to leave. It didn't help that Kakashi had been part of the team, and after a rather convincing promise of putting his ass in traction so he couldn't leave the hospital, I simply wanted to go home and sleep.

A sleep deprived, naturally short tempered, Haruno Sakura plus a stupid question equaled to the rest of that day being filled with Naruto running around shrieking out apologies, and a quite, panicking Sai dodging flying boulders and trees.

Then Sasuke showed up. Showing off he how had been given full use of his chakra again, and ahead of schedule too, for good behavior. That was a day -for once- we didn't end up eating ramen as a celebratory dinner. Instead the team went to a barbeque joint and managed to 'sweet talk' Yamato-taichou into pay when the rest of Rookie 9 and Team Gai showed up.

As the boys continued reminiscing about that day, I took the chance to observe each of them. Well, it wasn't so much as observing, as more of looking at the woven bracelets on each of their right wrist. You could say it was a team thing. Like how every Ino-Shika-Cho would get their ears pierced as a sign of being a team. For the members of Team Kakashi, it was a woven bracelet; a symbol of a bond that held us all together now that Sasuke had finally come home. A bond in which Sasuke swore he would never see that it got severed again.

Each bracelet was unique, with one dominate color and at least a little of each color that represented the other members of the team. My dominate color was red; Naruto's was orange –of course! -Sai's was white and Sasuke's was a dark blue. Yeah, I shouldn't expect Sasuke to wear any color that wasn't dark or dreary, but the mental image of seeing the brooding Uchiha walking down a popular main road in Konoha wearing color was freaking hilarious.

Grinning like an idiot, I jumped up from my spot and dusted myself off. Enough with the depressing mood! "Well guys, I better get to the hospital for my shift."

"See you later, Ugly." Sai smiled, earning him a haft hearted glare.

"Yeah, well you better not be late for your physical Sai, or I'll have You-Know-Who do it instead." Sai, who was eerily naturally paler then most, blanched, giving him an almost ghostly appearance from how white he turned. Apparently the thought of having Ino as the nurse performing his physical made him compliant if the weary look he was supporting was anything to go by. Satisfied, I said my goodbyes again and left.

A wisp of smoke, pinkish-white petals and leaves were the only clues that I had ever been on the training grounds. It was going to be another long night following an equally long morning.

o.O.o

Walking into Exam Room 4 I had to stop and blink for a couple of moments at the scene that greeted with upon my arrival. I really shouldn't have been surprised considering whom one of the two people in the room is, but did he really have to torment the nurse like that?

"Yurameshi-san," When the nurse stopped and turned around, I vaguely could recalled the woman having introduced herself as Yurameshi Koto; a Suna nurse who had recently transferred for more extensive training. "Try as hard as you want, you won't be able to get it off and even if you did you'll only find another mask."

It wasn't hard to figure out that Yurameshi had spent a good bit of time chasing Kakashi around the room. The woman's frustration was noticeable by the frown she was wearing, and I find I couldn't blame her either. The retired Jounin would purposely step out just out of the nurse's reach to foil her attempt in getting to his mask. With a huff, Yurameshi straightened her uniform and left.

Sighing, I shook my head and stepped over to Kakashi as he jumped up to sit on the exam table. "So, I see you and Yamato have been at it again." Even as I pull out a four inch long splinter from his forearm, he gave me his signature eye crinkle of a smile and laughed.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about," Rolling my eyes, I continued pulling out splinters. There was a slight twitch of a masked cheek. "And you're still upset from the last time too."

Insert a very unladylike snort slash scoff. "Gai nearly killed you with that one, and he was in the hospital longer than you. I mean seriously! What sort of idiot comes up with the idea to see who can balance on a single finger on a spike with chakra the longest?!" With more splinters piling up, I continued my rant. "You two were going on for three days! That rivalry between the two of you is going to put you six feet under! You surviving from two wars won't mean a thing if you keep doing crap like this! You're not kids anymore!"

"Don't let Gai hear you say that, he just might die from a heart attack." Kakashi laughed. Completely unfazed by the hard glare I was sending his way. "So, who's taking care of Tenzou?"

I huffed; my anger deflating like a popped balloon. "No idea, but I don't envy them. He's almost as bad as you." Looking at my ex-sensei, I let my gaze travel from the top of ever gravity defying silver hair, down to the standard issued Jounin uniform that he still wears to the dark green bracelet on his right wrist. Just like the rest of us on the team, Kakashi proudly wore the small piece of jewelry.

With a bang of the exam room door being thrown open, I spun around to find Yurameshi panting. "Sakura-sempai! Come quick, they need you in surgery!"

"Which O.R.?"

"Three."

"Finish up Kakashi. Don't touch the mask or he'll bite." Without another word I ran out the room.

o.O.o

"I mean it Sakura! If I don't hear from the ANBU I sent tailing you that you made it home, I will give you a mandatory two week vacation, and the only way you'll ever step a toe in this hospital is if either Shizune or I calls for you, or you're dying! Am I clear?!" Tsunade-shishou yelled.

"Yes shishou." I sighed. Despite my reluctance I wasn't going to argue. I'm tired, not stupid.

After receiving one final glare from the blonde woman, I left. Looking up ahead I noticed how the traffic was beginning to pick for the day and since I really wasn't in the mood to deal with a large crowds I decided to take a different route. While it was longer, and it did cut across the Academy grounds, it would be bare since classes were still in progress.

When I went to cut through an alleyway I don't know what had caused it, but the sudden rush of light headedness as my vision blurred was rather disorientating. Stumbling up to the closest wall, I steady myself up against it before I found myself eating dirt. With a sharp jerk of my head in an attempt to shake off the dizziness I groaned. Bad move.

Maybe I was more tired than I thought.

"Sakura-san," Hearing a slightly familiar voice, I turned so my back would be flushed up against the stone wall. Coming from the direction I originally came was Amaya. A half hearted greeting was returned. "I was hoping I would see you sometime today." If I had the energy I would have raised brow. Not pertaining to the question, but to the slightly out of place smile that curled her lips.

My silence must have been a sign for Amaya to tell me what she wanted. "I need some . . . _guidance_ . . . with something and I hoping if you could help me."

I couldn't help but sigh. "Look Amaya-san, normally I wouldn't mind, but I just got off a shift and I'm tired."

"Oh," If I was actually paying attention I probably would have noticed the slight downward twitch at the corner of her mouth. "Well, you could always sleep at the compound."

For the first time in a long time I had a very tempting urge to stomp my foot and whine like a bratty five year old. Can't I just go home?!

"You see that ANBU squad," I pointed upwards. A three-man ANBU squad stood on the ledges of the surrounding roofs. "Tsunade-shishou gave me specific _orders_ to go home and sleep. Don't pass GO, don't collect nine hundred yen and they," I airily returned a wave to one of them. "Have been commanded by the _Hokage_ to make sure that happens."

"Please Sakura-san; it's for Sasuke-kun. It's important and since he's out with Naruto the place would be quiet. It will really mean a lot to me." At much more noticeable –and rather pitiful I must say- frown, I slouched a bit.

If what Amaya said is true that would mean Sasuke and Naruto was currently training. No surprise there. It also wouldn't be a surprise when they would shortly come find me to get patched up, but that wasn't the kicker. Even if I did go straight home I could expect Ino come banging on my door so she can describe in detail about her date the previous day.

"Just out of curiosity, what is it that you need help with?"

Amaya's cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink as she turned her head away in embarrassment. "I know Sasuke-kun is tired of eating takeout and ramen." She mumbled. "I . . . I want to learn how to cook, so that I can make decent full meals for Sasuke-kun." Amaya then turned back towards me with a frown. "When I do try and cook for Sasuke-kun, he always goes to your place, but not before he complains about how he rather not be poisoned in his own home and that he had enough of that from Oro-"

I quickly cut her off. "Well that explains it." Amaya pursed her lips at the interruption, but no one mentions that snake in Konoha. "What I mean is that would explain why I keep catching Sasuke setting up new traps before he goes to raid my kitchen."

Feeling another wave of dizziness hit me, I softly groaned as I slouched back against the wall. Apparently I had been leaning away without realizing it. Airily waving off the ANBU when they jumped from their spots, I was vaguely aware of Amaya moving forwards to support me.

"It's okay ANBU-san," Amaya addressed to the members of the squad. "I'll just take Sakura-san to the Uchiha Compound so she can rest without being disturbed. Please tell the Hokage."

When three masked faces turned towards me I sighed. Despite how everything blurred together, I could pick up on their hesitation and it was understandable too. None of them would want to be shishou's next sparring partner because they hadn't followed her orders to the 'T'. With another halfhearted wave saying that it was fine, Amaya and I turned and left.

Once I get done teaching the girl how not to poison Sasuke I could go home and crash for the next solid thirteen hours . . . or at least try.

o.O.o

Ten agonizing minutes later, I was lying on my back on Sasuke's couch very likely appearing half dead, and while I stared at one of the ceilings' wooden support beams Amaya was gathering what she needed for her cooking lessons. "Hey Sakura," With a grunt of acknowledging her, Amaya walked into the living room. "You leaf shinobi really are _pathetic_. I truly hadn't expected this to be so easy."

Having to actually take a second to understand what Amaya said I jerked to sit up. Whoa . . . bad move on my part, because in the next second I was back to lying down and clutching my throbbing head. It didn't help that with the pounding my stomach was churning, threatening me with a taste of its contents. I don't even think I felt this horrible between the multiple accounts of chakra exhaustion during the healing period right after the war.

"Honestly, I never could understand why Sasuke-kun ever wanted to come back here. It's _pitiful_, and the people . . . don't even get me started on that." As my vision barely cleared up, I let my head drop to side so I could face in the direction Amaya was at.

I froze. Automatically I knew something wasn't right, and the seal she was partially covering wasn't even half of it.

"I must admit though. When it came to the grand scheme of everything I hadn't expected to have a problem, but I did." The pounding and churning from earlier got worse as I watch Amaya unravel a scroll. "Do you know what that problem is?"

No matter how angry I was and no matter how much I wish my body was pumping full of adrenaline, it wasn't going to happen. My whole body was beginning to ache, and with it everything started to become muddy again.

"You're the problem!" Amaya yelled. "Just like that stupid, red headed idiot Karin, you can't leave Sasuke-kun well enough alone! Sticking that damn nose of yours in everything he does!" Even with my sight going again, darkness licking around the edges, I could tell Amaya hadn't intended to lose her usually cool composer. I also didn't have to see her face to hear the unadulterated hate in her voice.

"Not like it's going to matter anyway. Once I'm done, no one will be any wiser when it comes to your _existence_." Any foreboding feelings before intensified, but that was not what scared me. My fear was that whatever Amaya had planned was going to go horribly wrong because she wasn't calmed down enough.

"As long as I have Sasuke-kun, he can have this stupid, goody two-shoe place." She seethed.

When she stepped forwards, placing the scroll on the ground, Amaya began a series of hand signs, brightening the dim room with a glow. Through the haze and pain, I could barely make out the splotches of colors; a bright bluish-white being the dominate one. In the area which I can only guess was the seal I saw earlier, lit up a light purple. In the mix of the almost too bright colors was a dark shape. One that could only be Amaya, but was in the mist of blacks and greys a pair of gold was glaring at me.

It was ironic really what my last coherent thought was, but I couldn't help in finally realizing what Amaya said earlier. For someone who is supposed to be relatively proficient as I am in Genjutsu, Amaya had managed to trap me in one.

"Goodbye. Haruno Sakura."

o.O.o


End file.
